


Adagio

by chanyeolk



Series: Rooms of the House [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolk/pseuds/chanyeolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they like to slow dance in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be no specific order for this series. It's just scenes from their life together, told from different Rooms of the House.

Neither of them are very much the dancing type. That doesn’t stop Baekhyun’s arms from sliding across Chanyeol’s shoulders and the taller boy’s fingers from clasping at the small of Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun’s head rests against Chanyeol’s neck, his lips upturning against the warm skin there.

Chopin’s Nocturne plays in Baekhyun’s mind, a slow waltz that doesn’t fit in with the way their feet shift. In Chanyeol’s, there’s silence. It’s a rare break from the usual notes that play around in there, the constant music in his head that made Baekhyun fall for him in the first place. He uses the silence to let Baekhyun guide him around the living room. It’s slow, maybe not as slow as it seems, but Chanyeol always feels like time moves differently around Baekhyun. It’s like the world has written a fermata over this measure of their life together, dragging it out and allowing him to enjoy it longer.

Baekhyun sings quietly under his breath with a voice that drips honey right beneath Chanyeol’s ear. He leans into the sound, pulling the other boy with him in some semblance of a dip that leaves Baekhyun grinning and giggling. They fall out of rhythm and into dissonance, if only for a brief moment before Baekhyun pulls them back into sync.

“Keep singing,” Chanyeol hums in a deep voice.

“You too.”

Chanyeol joins him in a soft duet as they continue to slowly dance in the center of the living room. Their voices complement each other perfectly, harmonies resonating deep within Chanyeol. He pulls Baekhyun closer and nuzzles his face into the smaller boy’s hair. His eyes close as he begins to feel sleepy from the comfort and the warmth and the lullaby that Baekhyun had been singing.

Baekhyun slows them down further, gently pushes Chanyeol onto the couch and leans over him. Chanyeol swears that he can hear Clair De Lune playing somewhere far away when Baekhyun’s lips brush against his. It’s soft and so, so sweet; a melody that draws him in, captures him in the crescendo, until it returns to a soft sound and Baekhyun is pulling away. He looks so beautiful like this, Chanyeol thinks. Baekhyun is always beautiful, but when it’s just the two of them and Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol like he sees no one and nothing else, he is that much more stunning.

“How do you do it?” Chanyeol asks.

“Do what?”

“How do you always manage to take my breath away?”

“Maybe you’re just getting old, Chanyeol. We hardly moved at all,” Baekhyun jokes, but his cheeks are dusted with pink and his fingers are fidgeting at his sides. His hair has fallen into his face a bit and the lights from outside reflect in his eyes, making them look like they are sparkling every time a car drives passed.

Chanyeol can only smile in his stupor. “Should we dance again?”

The other shakes his head, though. He drops down on the couch beside Chanyeol, their sides molding together as if they belong conjoined. The TV gets turned on. Baekhyun forgets they were just in their own little bubble but never forgets how much he loves Chanyeol. Chanyeol just watches as Baekhyun enjoys the program on the TV, letting the maestro conduct the rest of their night because he just wants to see the smaller boy happy. Time returns a tempo for them as the beautiful discord of Chopin and Debussy comes to a close with one final, drawn out note.  


End file.
